Episode 'Splendid Superhero' Starring Splendid and Featuring Splendont
by Max The Ponywolf
Summary: Splendid does some deeds that are actually quite heroic, at least in comparison to usual.


Splendid was flying though the air above Happy Tree Forest, when he heard the cry of Cuddles. He rushed over to see what was happening. Cuddles was being attacked by Fliqpy and he was in danger of being killed in a way too traumatic to describe. Splendid decided that a direct confrontation was too risky, so he used his x-ray vision to see into Fliqpy's brain and find the specific memory that triggers insanity upon Flippy. Splendid shot lasers from his eyes that were microscopic and destroyed Fliqpy's memory fragment from his brain, causing Flippy to return to normal. Cuddles, terrified ran away screaming and Splendid stopped and told him it was OK and that Flippy will never turn evil again. Flippy thanked Splendid with a hug and Splendid wished him a great day. Flippy, never more sure he would have good fortune, replied back with a blessing of his own.

Splendid continued his daily flight throughout Happy Tree Forest and discovered that Handy was flying a helicopter and felt that was a bad idea. He did not see any real reason to intervene, because it seemed that Handy was perfectly fine without hands so he just flew away. Splendid heard another cry and found out it was Flaky. She was overreacting as usual, as she was simply afraid of her shadow. Splendid rolled his eyes adding a moan of annoyance and flew away. Splendid chose to fly outside of Happy Tree Forest and came to Lumpy's house. He broke the door and barged in. He was going to end Lumpy's reign of terror once and for all. Lumpy was not amused at the destruction of his door and decided to teach Splendid a lesson. He tried to punch Splendid in the face. That action caused the breakage of all the bones in his hand. As Lumpy lay screaming in agony Splendid decided that he should show Lumpy all the pain and suffering he had caused everyone! He used the one power he hoped he would never have had to use. He reached into Lumpy's mind and implanted a memory into his pain receptors of every single death and injury of everyone in Happy Tree Friends history. Splendid trapped Lumpy in this constant torture state forever in a desolate dimension.

Disco Bear waked up from his nap and got up to comb his hair when he noticed he had a zit on his face in the mirror and so he screamed like a little girl. Splendid heard this and left Lumpy to his fate. Flying across Happy Tree Forest at high speed he arrived at Disco Bears house in no time. Splendid asks Disco Bear what the problem was and he replies that there is a zit on his face. Splendid makes an annoyed frown and quickly uses his heat vision to zap the sit away. Disco Bear says "Ohhh yeahhh" As Splendid flies away. Splendid spots Russell fishing and goes and joins him on his break. Russell says "Yarrr!" and Splendid says hi. A giant orca appears out of nowhere and tries to eat Russell and Splendid pushes him out of the way getting eaten himself. Splendid spins to transform into a tornado and uses his heat vision to cook the killer whale from the inside out. He takes the orca and cuts it in two and hands half to Russell "Yaaar!" he says.

Tired and worn out Splendid returns home to take a nap and finds his house has been destroyed by Splendont! An epic battle unfolds with the two super squirrels striking each other with all they've got. In the midst of their quarrel, The Mole was vaporized by a stray laser from Splendid while sewing. Splendont was fresh and was not taxed like Splendid, so he got the upper hand! Splendont punched Splendid so hard that the atmosphere exploded and destroyed Mime's house and killed Mime. Generic Tree Friends were knocked into the Earth's orbit by the force of Splendid being slammed into them and died. Splendid was sent flying into the School and it exploded creating a large crater in its wake. Generic kids cheered for the Schools destruction from nowhere. Splendid was fed up with Splendont and his usurping attitude. Splendid powered up and transformed into his super form: Splendiferous Splendid! With this new power he was finally able to punt Splendont into Another Dimension.

After that grueling battle Splendid did not feel like using his super speed to fix his house, so he called Handy to fix it for him. Handy came over and fixed Splendid's house rather quickly for a beaver with no hands. By the time Handy was finished Splendid could barely keep himself awake. He said thanks and goodbye to handy and went to bed. What he did not notice though, was that his fridge was on his ceiling and it fell on him. He does not notice and the iris comes in around the fridge.

Moral: "Be a Hero and be a zero."


End file.
